


Notícias

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ele vem em pessoa da China para contar para ela





	Notícias

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : eles tem 17 anos quando essa fic se passa então eles estão um pouquinho OOC

Ela olhou para ele por um longo tempo em silêncio. Durante sua viagem para o Japão ele imaginou por muito tempo qual seria a reação dela quando ele lhe contasse as novidades, ele imaginou ela chorando ou tentando fazer piadas a respeito da situação fingindo que não importava, isso quase fez com que ele contasse por carta mas isso seria a saída de um covarde, e Clow Reed era muita coisas mas ninguém podia acusá-lo de ser isso.

“Parabéns” Yuuko finalmente disse.

“Isso é tudo que você vai dizer ?”

“O que mais você espera que eu diga ? Você vai se casar, lhe parabenizar me parece uma reação perfeitamente adequada”

“Eu quero que você me pergunte o porque para que eu possa explicar”

“Eu já sei o porque, você é o herdeiro do clã, sua família espera que você case e tenha filhos para passar a tradição, então eles te acharam uma garota de um clã respeitável para ser a mãe dos seus herdeiros, e você não se opôs”

“E porque você disse não quando eu pedi a você”

“Eu também estou ciente disso, você não é o único com uma boa memória Clow. É por isso que você veio, para tentar fazer com que eu me sinta arrependida, e implore para você por favor me deixar ser sua esposa ?”

“Eu nunca esperaria isso de você”

“Bom porque eu não vou fazer, o que você recebe de mim é um parabéns e um desejo de felicidades . Por favor vá embora agora, eu quero ficar sozinha”

“Como você deseja”

“Eu estava falando sério sabe, eu desejo que você seja feliz no seu casamento”

“Eu sei, obrigado”

“Mas não me mande um convite, me ter na cerimônia seria estranho demais para todo mundo envolvido, normalmente eu não acharia necessário dizer isso mas eu sei que você é um sem-noção ao ponto de achar que isso talvez fosse uma boa idéia”

“Certo. Até mais Yuuko”

“Até mais Clow”

E ele foi embora. E apenas quando ela tinha certeza que ele estava suficientemente longe ela se permitiu chorar.


End file.
